A falling star
by Misura
Summary: Deathfic. While dying, Neu remembers something of her life before she was called Neu. [spoiler for that]


Spoiler alert : Asuka and Neu  
  
Title : A falling star Author : Misura, finished at 25th january 2003 Genre : general, slightly angsty I guess Warnings : character death (Asuka/Neu) Disclaimer : I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I did not invent Yohji Kudou or Asuka/Neu.  
  
  
  
The nightsky was bright, illuminated by the light of stars and a shy moon. She looked up at the stars and remembered another night, seemingly not so long ago. And yet it also was a lifetime ago that she had been standing, gazing up like she did now lying on her back.  
  
~~~~ flashback ~~~~  
  
"Every time a star falls down, a bright soul leaps up to heaven."  
  
The man who spoke was hardly visible in the shadows, only the small light of his cigarette illuminated his face. He stood leaning against a wall, looking completely at ease.  
  
"That sounds just like your kind of crap, Kudoh. Keep it to yourself please."  
  
The woman did not look relaxed, nor leaned against anything. She too wore dark clothes which made her nearly invisible. Her hands were clenched into fists. Long, dark hair was falling across her face.  
  
The man shrugged.  
  
"I just read it somewhere. I liked it. Call me romantic if you like."  
  
The woman snorted.  
  
"Don't think so. Let's get moving, he should be leaving that bar any minute now."  
  
Without a word the man tossed away his cigarette and followed her as she silently slided towards the light. Like a shadow, impossible to get a hold on. Impossible to see through. And yet he still tried to understand her, what motivated her, what she liked, why she had chosen this job. And in spite of the fact that he dated a different girl every week, he still managed to sound sincere when he said that if only she would give the two of them a chance they could be a great couple to last. She knew for sure he was lying when he said it, that he just thought of her as 'hard to get', but she could not trace any untruthfulness in his voice.  
  
Apparently Yohji Kudou was very skilled at lying.  
  
Because it was definitely not true that he was anywhere near as much in love with her as she was with him. If she agreed to go out with him, she'd end up exactly like his other girls.  
  
Dumped. Used and tossed aside. Heart-broken.  
  
So she did everything she could to drive him away from her.  
  
~~~~ end flashback ~~~~  
  
"Asuka"  
  
Her vision blurred momentarily as the pain engulfed her. When it cleared again, her vision on the sky was blocked by a person she had once known and forgotten. The name of this person had lurked in the corners of her mind, never coming clear, ever since she had seen him for the first time.  
  
The first time which had not been the first time. The first time when she had seen him her name had not been Neu. The name she had had before that one was another thing that continually slipped her mind. Her attempts at remembering had only gained her terrible headaches. After she had woken half the house with her screams of pain, Masafumi had forbidden her to try it again.  
  
His words were her command. She had had to obey.  
  
For her, Masafumi was God.  
  
Neu belonged to Masafumi ; she would die if he said he wanted her to.  
  
But she was not Neu.  
  
While she could feel the life running from her veins into the gutter, she remembered her real name.  
  
~~~~ flashback ~~~~  
  
"Asuka"  
  
She had known the moment she heard the knock on the door that it would be him. He seemed to trust her, while the others remained suspicious. Hell and Masafumi had told her he would, but she had not believed them. Of course she would do as Masafumi told her and she did not speak her doubts about his plan. Masafumi had been right. The person who now faced her, who insisted on calling her by a name not hers, was a complete idiot. Deceiving him was laughably easy.  
  
"You remember me again now, don't you?"  
  
He sounded desparate, begging for her to say 'yes, I remember you, of course I do'. So she said them. Why wouldn't she after all? Everything else she had told Weiss had been a lie as well.  
  
"Yes, I remember everything again now."  
  
He did not look entirely satisfied with the answer. He seemed to be waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I remember you, Yohji."  
  
~~~~ end flashback ~~~~  
  
The words that had been a lie then were true now. She looked up at the man who had loved her who was also the man who had wound his silver wire around her to kill her. She could not blame him. Maybe it would be good to tell him that.  
  
His face, which had been blurred because her vision had become unclear due to bloodloss, was closer and clearer to see now. His eyes radiated despair, pain, loss .... guilt.  
  
Yes, she really ought to say him she was better off dead, that she was grateful to him for ending the lie she had been living. Her mouth was filled with blood and she tried to swallow enough of it to be able to speak. She choked on her own blood and a cough racked her body.  
  
Darkness reached out to her, claiming her. She resisted.  
  
She had to tell him he had no guilt to her death even though he had been the instrument of it.  
  
Only one person was guilty in this.  
  
She hoped Weiss would succeed in killing him.  
  
His name was Neu's prayer.  
  
"Masafumi Takatori"  
  
As Yohji's eyes widened, she realized she had spoken the name aloud. The coughing had been good for something after all. She could talk now, even if she only had time left for a few words before the darkness could no longer be held back. What words should she choose?  
  
How could she tell him everything she wanted to with so litle time left?  
  
Her last words should mean something to him. She owed him that.  
  
In the end her choice was simple. Two words to say it all. He would understand.  
  
"Ai shiteru" 'I love you'  
  
And then she fell into the darkness.  
  
And a bright star fell down from the nightsky, if only Yohji Kudou had bothered to look up.  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
